


The path of True Love

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Fantasia (1940), Hercules (1997), Kingdom Hearts, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), The Black Cauldron (1985), The Little Mermaid (1989), The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Maleficent freakout so much over not getting invited to a Christening, she didn't want to attend? Unless there was another reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She barely listened when the blue fairy began to cast her spell. It was just like it had been in her nightmares. And it was completely her fault. She had tried so hard to change the vision, the nightmares, the bad dreams. She could still remember how it had been with me. She was so young and foolish, marrying when she was 16. Prince Henry of Carinthia though was nothing like he had claimed to be. She shook her head, she didn't want to remember all of that. Right now all that mattered was them. Saving the two people who needed her. She walked quietly through the throng of shocked and worried people. In the end, nothing the three Good Fairies would do, would prevent what she had seen. Her son was talking with King Stefan, still blabbing and expressing condolences of some sort. He was so different from his father. He was a man, the King of Austria. Unlike his father, Hubert can earned the crown granted to him by Emperor Charles. They said that the Emperor wasn't really the son of brave blind John, but of Chernabog. That would make him her younger half-brother. Her brother. She regretted what had happened so much. There was still time, if she was fast enough. She looked at her enchanted ring. It was made from the mines and blessed by an old friend. She stroked it, before gently chanting "I am ready to awaken!" The glow covered her. She spotted a mirror, bracing herself for the sight. A young 18 year old girl looked back. She sighed as she nodded. It was time to find her. Time for the truth. Time...to save the ones she loved. 

The fairies gasped when they saw her. No doubt, they had formulated some half-cocked plan to save little Aurora. For all the good it would do. "M-my Qu-Queen Snow!" gasped the red dressed Fairy called Flora. The three quickly lowered their heads before her. "Raise!" she said, commandingly. They lifted their heads, still stunned. She wasn't surprised. Not many 80 year old look 18. "Do you have a plan to save my grandson's future bride?" she asked. "Um....we do, your Majesty!" stammered Flora. "I do not wish to know it. I have a plan of my own to save her. I have but one request!" she declared. "Of course, your Majesty!" the three fairies spoke as if they were of one mind. Despite herself, the Queen Dowager wondered if they actually only had one working brain between them. "They say your magic can only be used for good. Murdering....Murdering your evil counterpart would be an act of evil. Please don't hurt her!" She hadn't planned on sounding so vulnerable when she made her request. She cursed herself for being so weak. Flora looked stunned. Fauna, the green eyes, eyes widened. The blue one, Merryweather, the Queen thought her name was, stammered "W-why?" "It is my request. You said of course, I assumed you wanted to know!" responded the Queen, turning angrily on Merryweather. What kind of good fairy was she, that she questioned a request not to commit murder?

"Merryweather is just...impressed by the level of her Majesty's clemency!" responded Flora. It was a lie of course, they all knew it. The Queen nodded. "Thank you for honouring my request!" she exclaiming, turning and touching the ring. With that she disappeared to the astonishment of the fairies. "Where did she go?" squealed Fauna. "I...I don't know!" expressed Flora. Merryweather was still staring at the space before slowly asking "Do you think Queen Snow...cares for Maleficent?" Flora paused to consider this. "I...I don't know." "I hope she does. Maybe that would make Maleficent, happy. Maybe it would change her. Maybe...it might cause her to lift the curse?" questioned Fauna. The other two looked at her, before all three shook their heads. "We must tell their Majesties at once!" declared Flora.

Maleficent was back in her tower. The room was dark, dark like her broken heart. She felt stiff and winced. She saw her when she was there. She was still the fairest woman in all the land. Snow White. Her Snow White. Maleficent banished these thoughts. Snow White never loved her. She was alone and that was the way it was supposed to be. Her father would be ashamed of her actions. King Chernabog of Bald Mountain. It was her father that had awarded her the title of Mistress of all Evil. He had made her Queen of the Forbidden Mountain. When her romance with Hades went bad, it was Chernabog who killed him. When Jafar had betrayed her, Chernabog had obliterated the ex-Genie. It took an entire army to keep him at bay. But Chernabog always found a way back from death. Chernabog, father of Xehanort and Maleficent. Chernabog, the Slayer of Zeus and Hercules. For some reason, Maleficent always found herself needing to please her father. Xehanort had been so desperate that he split himself in two. Maleficent had never known her mother. She had tried to be a good mother to Ursula and Morgana. She even altered her appearance to be a mermaid to stay with them until they grew to old age. She never told them about what their grandfather had done to their father, Hades. Equally she never told Mozenrath that his father was Jafar. He believed that Destane was his father and that was enough for Maleficent. Thinking about Mozenrath made Maleficent angry. One day, she would find Genie and make him pay. She would have done the same to Sultan Aladdin, but he had been dead for almost 7 centuries. A tentative knock interrupted her painful reverie.

"What?" roared Maleficent. "I'm here, Maleficent! Let's talk!" Maleficent felt further pain as she doubled over. Before she could spit out an insult, Queen Snow had her arms around her. "Let me help you, my love!" declared Snow White, helping Maleficent to bed. She removed her crown, running her hand down her beautiful dark green hair. She had always loved the sparkle in Maleficent's hair. Maleficent felt her throat tighten as she struggled to speak. Snow White had come to plead for the baby, Aurora. She didn't really love Maleficent, how could she? Snow White was good and Maleficent was evil. "I am so sorry for hurting you, my love. I swear I will make it right! Right now!" declared Snow White, kissing Maleficent gently before knealing before her. A white ring was in her left hand. She offered it to Maleficent. "You're giving me a ring?" Maleficent barely managed to sneer. "No. I am asking you to marry me!" replied Snow White. Maleficent's eyes flew open. Whatever she was expecting, this wasn't it. "I don't care about your curse! I don't care about what my son Hubert or his friends Stefan and Leah think! I just want to spend the rest of my life with you! The baby isn't important, you are!" cried Snow White, gently taking Maleficent's left hand. Maleficent bit her lip, feeling her heart rise. Was this actually happening? Was the Queen of Austria, formerly Princess of Styria, actually asking for her hand in marriage. Maleficent could only nod as a beaming Snow White slipped the ring on Maleficent's finger.

"With this ring, I pledge my love and my life to my beloved Queen Maleficent, Queen of the Forbidden Mountain." declared Snow White, her face alight with a raptuous joy. Maleficent felt light as her face glowed with pleasure, before she paused. "This really is love...isn't it?" she whispered, almost afraid to ask out loud, fearing the answer. Snow White kissed her tenderly, making the taller woman swoon. "I love you, Maleficent. I only want you to be safe! I only ended it because I had a nightmare!" revealed Snow White. "What nightmare?" asked Maleficent, curiously. "I dreamed...that my adult grandson stabbed and killed you! I feared that if I stayed with you...you would die! I couldn't live my life without you in it, Maleficent. I thought I knew true love with that evil imbecile. But you are my true love, Maleficent! It has always been you! All Henry ever gave me was Hubert. Everything else was for him. You gave me life, when I had lost mine. You gave me joy, when I thought I would never know anything but despair. You showed me what true love was...when I thought it was just for other people!" declared Snow White. Maleficent replied with a kiss as two hearts united in love.

Maleficent lay on the bed, sated. Snow White was cuddled against her, her head resting on the faeries' breast. Maleficent stroked her dark hair and contemplated her next move. She knew she had to withdraw the curse on Aurora. But what next? Could she impregnate or be impregnated by Snow White? If she could, would her child have a claim on Austria? How would Hubert react to the knowledge that his mother was marrying his enemy? Or how would Stefan, King of Hungary, Serbia and Croatia react? Especially since Stefan was next in line for the throne of Casimir, King of Corona-Poland? King Stefan Louis and his wife Leah of Bosnia were a powerful couple indeed. And with Stefan’s brother Tsar of Bulgaria Louis Uros and his wife Helena, the four of them held much power to the East of the Continent. Chernabog had tried to defeat the quartet by supporting the prior Tsar of Bulgaria Ivan Alexander and his sons in battle. But Ivan Alexander and his sons were now living in Constantinople. Stefan and Louis weren’t just anyone, he was the heir of Hercules. Hercules had become a great enemy of Chernabog. And now Maleficent, daughter of Chernabog, fallen desperately in love with the grandmother of the future husband of the youngest heir of Hercules. "Life was certainly ironic!" thought Maleficent as she gently squeezed Snow White's cheeks. Snow White moaned happily as Maleficent kept stroking her.

Maleficent though was aware that this bliss couldn't go on indefinitely. No doubt her idiot counterparts had cooked up some imbecilic idea to protect the baby. The thought made her smile.


	2. Hubert's new parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan, Maleficent and Snow White ponder the political implications of the upcoming lesbian marriage after the lifting of the curse.

Maleficent's arrival caused consternation amongst the 3 sovereigns and the faeries. "Greetings King Stefan! I have decided that I was perhaps too hasty in cursing your child. I am ready to remove the curse, if need be!" declared Maleficent, with less confidence than her earlier declaration. Merryweather noticed that her great rival was filled with undeniable sense of joy. She also noticed that Queen Snow White's arm was wrapped firmly around her belly. Snow White's eyes were focused on King Stefan, watching him coldly. "Mother!" gasped Hubert. Snow White turned her steely gaze on her son Hubert. The look she was giving him was unusually stern. Queen Snow had lived years of unhappiness, now she was ready to be free and in love again. No-one, not even her beloved son, would ever deny her this again. "Yes, Hubert! This is your mother holding your new parent! I trust there are no objections!" Hubert recoiled at the coldness of his mother's tone and the iciest of her eyes. But Snow White's eyes were now drilling into Mayweather. The blue fairy who had asked her why, she had objected to kill the woman she loved. Stefan cautiously approached Maleficent. "If you could lift the curse, it would be deeply appreciated, Your Excellency!" Maleficent smiled a gentle smile and banged the floor with her staff. Green smoke flew from the infant princess' body, re-entering the staff. Merryweather looked from Maleficent to Snow White, she understood perfectly. The other two faeries were far too shocked to respond. "Congratulations!" offered Merryweather, her face bright with happiness. Snow White beamed in response. "Thank you...Merryweather isn't it?" "Yes, your Majesty! And congratulations to you, Maleficent!" again offered Merryweather. Maleficent's face become a little flushed. "Thank you, Merryweather." she whispered, kissing Snow White's head. This was enough for Hubert. "What is.." "ENOUGH! Do not speak to my wife and your future parent that way!" roared Snow White as her son's rage.

Hubert stammered at this repeated declaration. Maleficent took Snow White and quickly left in a puff of smoke before there was any escalation between mother and son. "I knew it! I knew that Maleficent came for a reason other than to remove her curse from her father's enemy's heir!" declared the blue fairy, happily. "Maleficent has cast an evil spell on my good mother!" exclaimed Hubert, indignantly. Stefan tried to think of something to calm his friends' growing rage. In truth, he had never even considered the possibility. He knew enough about King Henry's reputation and what his father had told him, to know Hubert was the only happy thing about the marriage of the Austrian Royal Family. Henry often visited brothels and enjoyed wine too excess. But that Queen Snow could find love with Maleficent? Even more disturbing was that Queen Snow seemed the dominant one in this future marriage. Could Queen Snow have been hiding a darkness of her own? It seemed impossible. And yet, Queen Snow was a sovereign. She could hardly be unaware of political circumstances or statecraft. The Forbidden Mountain was actually a large series of mountains with several demonic and magical citizens in villages within. The large foreboding castle dominating the area at the peak of the highest mountain, Mount Destruction. If Queen Snow had a child who could claim both the Mountain and Austria....Stefan had to keep peace. It was the only way that Phillip could succeed Charles as Emperor and bring an age of peace. Charles was a wicked and dangerous man. Even the Pope had come to fear him. Whether he was Chernabog's son or servant mattered not. King John and King Edward were constantly at each other's throats, the peace that their common ancestor King Arthur had tried to start 870 years ago, broken.

Chernabog felt tired. He knew it was coming, but it didn't help. "Your daughter has turned on you." stated Arawn Deathlord, the Horned King. Chernabog turned to him. "If you keep speaking, I will do to you what happened to Jafar and Hades! Leave me!" declared Chernabog. Arawn left as Chernabog contemplated his next move. "Triton." he whispered. Triton, the hotheaded son of Poseidon. Triton, the cousin of Hercules. Triton was still alive. He was the last of the Immortal Olympians. Chernabog's war on Earth had come poorly. There were still so much to do. And then there was Merlin also known as Yen Sid. Chernabog still bore a scar across his left eye from their last encounter. Chernabog had to drive a wrench between the two beings. Somehow! Then it hit him like a wave. There was a way for him to do so. A method to use Maleficent's action against her and blacken Merlin's name forever. Triton would not be willing to risk everything for a warmonger. "Arawn Deathlord, I need your help! And in return, you shall be given this!" he declared, handing him a staff. Arawn took it willingly. The staff of the man who had once almost been Maleficient's equal. Who had bore a grandson of his from Maleficent. The staff of Jafar still had the skill of the most powerful sorceror in the World, 7 centuries ago, within. Arawn changed immediately. He looked into the mirror, recoiling slightly. Before he grinned a wicked smile. "Go Merlin, Wizard of Power. Destroy Maleficent!" commanded Chernabog. Chernabog watched as Arawn disappeared. War had begun.

Clothes dissolved as Maleficent and Snow White resumed their private love. Snow White nuzzled Maleficent's belly, making her shake. "I love how you move, my love!" she declared. They made them both giggle, like schoolchildren. "Our wedding will be the most wondrous affair, there is! But Hubert won't be the biggest impediment." noted Maleficent. Snow White nodded, thinking about everything. "You are thinking of your father and Stefan." Maleficent nodded in reply, her mind filling with terrible images. "My father fears the line of Hercules greatly. It was Hercules' youngest son that he fears above all; the wizard Yen Sid, known as Emrys, Aventinus and Merlin. Yen Sid is now in his 26th century of life." she explained. "Yen Sid is a powerful man indeed. He has visited Austria several times. He even tried to advice Henry. As if anyone could put wisdom in his head! I still don't know how anyone could have thought he loved me or even how he broke my sleeping death curse!" exclaimed Snow White, her bitterness at her late husband, showing. Maleficent stroked Snow White, making her hum, before responding. "You loved him once. I suppose that was enough." she replied. "You would have broken my curse, had we have met then!" replied Snow White. Maleficent blushed as Snow White giggled. "My magic is still strong. I still don't know how I inherited Grimhilde Regina's magic, let alone purified it. Do you think that she actually could have been my real mother?" posed Snow White. "While I doubt it, all that matters is that you are the most wonderful person I know!" replied Maleficent. Snow White grinned. "I believe that someone is due for a very special kiss. Now where do I place it on the Mistress of All Evil? Between her legs? Or her belly button?" teased Snow White. Maleficent whimpered a little at that. She hoped Snow White wouldn't tease her. She really wanted that kiss between her legs.

"Maybe one of each?" posed Anow White as she blew a raspberry on Maleficent's navel. Maleficent's reaction was unexpected. "AHAHAHHAHASTAHHAP!AHAHAHA!" she screamed, causing the castle to shake. Snow White couldn't help but grin that a few kisses on a ticklish navel and belly could break the Miatress of all evil. But she loved Maleficent's too much to torture her, so she moved down, taking a few quick pecks before releasing her lips and tongue. Maleficent's gurgled, humping Snow White's face. 


End file.
